The Three Little Beaus'
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: Just because Chiles & Beau were brought up to be nice, genuine, honest, care free people, doesn't mean their children were going to be the same. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

_**Hey all! So while I was being bored to sleep in Biology I came up with another Beau & Chiles story since by first one is doing fairly well. All reviews are appreciated and taken into consideration. Please in enjoy "The Three little Beaus' "…**_

_**Full Summary: Beau and Chiles Hutton family is complete with a faithful, beautiful, & honest marriage, a beautiful beach side house in California, and three wonderful kids to match. Read to witness their journey to happiness and all the bumps in the road they had to take to get there. **_

_**Chapter 1: Fast Forward (Prologue) **_

Chiles Stanton- Hutton morning alarm went off, the time being seven ante- meridian as she quickly rolled over to hit the off button. She sat up straight and stretched before getting out of bed, ready to start the day she knew would be full of chaos with the three children she and Beau bought into the world.

After taking a half hour to freshen up, she walked downstairs and on their refrigerator was a calendar with the date Monday August 16, 2027. A day Chiles, Beau and every parent looks forward to; the first day of school.

January 2011while on tour a night of passion lead to the pregnancy of Chiles and Beau's first born Tanner Beau Hutton. Tanner is sixteen years old and it was his first day of the tenth grade. Like his father he was tall, nicely muscled for his age, had deep blue eyes and blonde hair. Unlike his parents he was not so much into music. He was exposed to it, but never fully interested in it. Tanner Beau was more into sports. Baseball was his favorite as he was the first freshmen to make the varsity team last year. He was the one child that every parent worried about. He did not apply himself much, and he followed the wrong crowd. Such defiant action, causes him to crash heads with his parents, especially is father.

A few years after Tanner, Beau and Chiles conceived their second child. Beginning the age of her dramatic pre-teen stage Kelly Anne Hutton is just turning thirteen, and starting the eighth grade. She is considered to be Beau and Chiles over achiever. Kelly is smart, sweet, sassy at times, yet gorgeous as she also possessed her dad's deep blue eyes but her mom's dark brown hair and tiny figure. Kelly is also your typical middle child. She often feels left out and alone, and she can be over the top in dramatics, in other words a headache for her mother.

Lastly, came to be Rory Brianne Hutton. She is the youngest of the Hutton's, at the tender age of five years old. Though only so young, she is already showing signs of being a mini Chiles Stanton. She has long curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and even the voice of her mom's. Rory is just starting Kindergarten, and out of all the Hutton children she's loves the spotlight, as she shows off her feisty and outgoing roots, which she gets from her father. Though at home it can be cute, in public it can be a nightmare.

As for Chiles and Beau things between them haven't changed at all, but the size of their family. Their love is stronger than ever, they continue to make beautiful music together, and with every passing day all the Hutton's are alive they look at that as a accomplishment, because though they were brought up to be nice, genuine, honest, care free people, doesn't mean their children were going to be the same.

_**What do you think? Write me a review please?**_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**This is just the prologue. If I get good feedback, I will continue and there will be more dialogue! **_

_**Honesty is well respected and appreciated. **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-Victoria!**_


	2. Note

Hey all! Sorry I've been M.I.A lately, but school is out and summer has started and now this job I have is kicking my butt, but good thing is I have some time off and I just wanted to go ahead in finish this story for you all, but I know it has been awhile, so the question I have is: Are you all still interested in me finishing this one? If so I will go ahead and finish it up this month, meaning probably updates every other day like I did before… So let me know how many of you all are still interested


	3. Big Beau Versus Little Beau Part 1

Hey everyone, since I did get a few good reviews back I'm going to update; I update my stories to by popular demand, so the more reviews the faster the updates.

Chapter 1: Big Beau versus Little Beau Part 1

After a long first day of school, Kelly walked into the house. She smiled at and walked passed her dad Beau whom was sitting on the porch strumming the strings on his guitar. She walked into her home and found her mom Chiles getting dinner started while her five year old sister Rory sat at the table attending to her coloring book.

"How was school?" Chiles asked

"Wonderful, I have a lot of great classes and all of my teachers seem really nice" Kelly said sitting down at the table and pulling some folders out, as she heard her dad walk in

"You have homework all ready?" Beau asked "On the first day!"

"Yep, I take all honor classes so my teachers waste no time getting us started" Kelly giggled

"Where's Tanner?" Chiles asked about her oldest child and oldest son

"I don't know, he wasn't on the bus after school"

"He should've been he doesn't have baseball practice? Not on the first day" Beau said

"Well, let's hope he's just with a few friends" Chiles replied

"You know his friends, where ever his friends are there's trouble, that's why I told him to come home right after school" Beau told "I don't want him hanging out with kids like that"

"Me either, but he's a teenager this is the hard stage of parenting when kids tend to think they know everything and go off and start doing what they want to do" Chiles replied walking over to Beau and sitting on his lap "We shouldn't stress ourselves out worrying about him, we have to learn to let him make his own mistakes"

"You're right, but I don't want him hanging with the wrong crew and something happens to him… I can't have that happen to us"

"You can stop worrying dad, I can see him walking up the driveway" Kelly said pointing out of the window

Beau and Chiles turned their heads in unison when they heard Tanner walk through the door. Tanner caught all eyes staring at him when he came in, "What?" he rudely replied

"Hello to you too Tanner" Beau said

"How was your first day of school?" Chiles asked

Tanner shrugged "Okay!"

"You have homework?" his dad questioned

"Nope!" Tanner bluntly shot making his way passed them to his room

"Where were you after school?" Beau asked as he followed Tanner

"What's with all the questions?"

"Just answer them" he firmly said

"I miss the bus, so I had to walk all the way home"

"Bull.. If you had to walked all the way from your school you still wouldn't be home yet, so cough up the truth Tanner"

Tanner rolled his eyes as he slammed down his backpack on the floor of his bedroom,

"Fine I was with a friend"

"Friend's got names?" he asked "Sara"

Beau stared "A girlfriend?"

"Something like that. Are we done?" Tanner asked

"What's with the attitude?"

"I'm getting questioned for no reason"

"Hey, I'm trying to look out for you and if you are too stupid to see that, that's too damn bad" Beau said

"I don't need looking out for? I can handle myself" Tanner shot

"That's what you think" Beau said "There's a whole different cruel world out there that you are bound to experience with that damn attitude and trust me it will chew you up and spit kids like you out"

"Kids like me?"

"Hardheaded!" Beau replied "I need to know where you are, with whom, and when"

"I never get any freedom in this stupid house!" Tanned argued

"I will give you your freedom, when I feel I can trust you to do the right thing, but right now I can't"

Tanner rolled his eyes and laid on his back across his bed

"Do we have an understanding?"

Tanner paused

"I can't hear you?" Beau firmly said

"Yeah!" the rebellious child gave in

Beau nodded "Wash up for dinner" he said as he walked out…

Tanner heard his dad walk out of the room, and shot up out of his bed. He grabbed his coat and quickly opened his window to make a quick escape….

**Please Review. **

**Chapter 2: Big Beau versus Little Beau part 2**


End file.
